new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratboy Genius
'Ratboy Genius '''is the main character in the Ratboy Genius series, being an adventurous storyteller who likes doing good deeds and singing songs. He appears in Lawl Encore. Videos Playstyle Description "In his bizarre adventures, Ratboy Genius is shown to be very smart and clever, always finding creative ways to overcome his obstacles. As such, he is an All-Rounder who specializes in styling on his opponents with his equally bizarre specials." Entrance: Just A Dream Ratboy Genius simply warps onto the battlefield, as if he's escaping a dream sequence. Special Moves Neutral B: Potato Knishes Ratboy Genius gets out a machine and fires 1 of 3 objects: ''Potato: A basic damage-dealing projectile that travels in a straight line. Squash Ball: Deals very minimal damage and no knockback. If a squash ball hits the ground, it will make a slip trap. Centipede: Centipedes scuttle across the stage and deals damage to the touch. It will change direction when at a ledge. If a Centipede makes Contact with an opponent before touching the ground, it will latch into them dealing continuous damage. Strong Attacks will get rid of the Centipede, otherwise it will disappear after a while. Ratboy Genius can select one of these Objects through a roulette by holding the B button. The order is as follows, Potato, Squash Ball, Centipede, then the cycle continues from the last projectile fired. Side B: Big Thunder RatCoaster Ratboy Genius rides on a minecart, obviously dealing damage via contact. A track will appear under the cart during use, in which you can raise or lower the track by pressing up or down respectively. Physics apply to the cart, as going higher slows the cart down, while going down speeds it up. This also affects the amount of damage the cart deals. A slow moving cart deals light damage, and a fast moving one deals heavy damage. Up B: Flying Saucer Ratboy Genius gets in his Flying Saucer, boosting upwards. After the boost, the saucer will immediately descend after moving up, You can also move horizontally while hovering. Pressing A while hovering will have the saucer pour water from below, this can only be performed once per flight. The water does not deal any damage, but pushes opponents away instead. Down B: Fishboy Genius Ratboy Genius transforms into a fish and dives under the stage. When in this state, only the top of Fishboy's head is visible. While holding down B, Fishboy is able to move faster than his run speed, and can deal light damage via contact. Releasing B or having 3 seconds pass will have Fishboy pop out of hiding, reverting back to his original form. This action deals fairly high knockback, making it an ideal spacing tool. You can get hurt when hiding in fish form, but to compensate, Fishboy's hitbox is very small. Final Smash: Minuet of the Fishfood Three small fish are seen from the distance singing a song, awakening the Fisheaters. 5 of them dart across the stage, damaging anyone they touch (excluding Ratboy). The last Fisheater, the leader, deals significantly higher knockback than the other ones. K.O. Sounds K.O. Sound 1: "Oh!" K.O. Sound 2: "What?" Star K.O.: "Wheeeeeeee!" Taunts Side Taunt: "Knock, knock!" Up Taunt: Plays a tune on his banjo. Down Taunt: Performs a little flip as his original debut appearance. Victory Screens Option 1: The Summer Solstice Baby jumps onto Ratboy's arms, cheering "Ratboy Genius!!" Option 2: "A house divided against itself cannot stand!" Option 3: "Let's go, Summer Solstice Baby!" They then fly off while holding hands. Lose Pose: Ratboy looks down. Category:Lawl Encore Category:Ratboy Genius (Universe) Category:00's Category:Playable Character Category:Cults Category:All-Around Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Unknown Age Category:UnHuman Category:Mix-Up Category:YouTube Category:Geniuses Category:Creator-Aware